


Dead Too

by ghostgoboo



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DreamSMP - Freeform, Ghost Schlatt, Ghostbur, I don't know, Late Night Writing, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Short, Short One Shot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostgoboo/pseuds/ghostgoboo
Summary: Wilbur has trouble remembering his past, but maybe he's not alone.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 44





	Dead Too

**Author's Note:**

> Any fanfiction I write is based on the characters within the DreamSMP, never about the actual content creators themselves. If anyone mentioned in the story is uncomfortable with anything included, the story will be taken down as soon as I'm informed.
> 
> All relationships mentioned are strictly platonic.
> 
> Now, with all of that out of the way, enjoy your read! :)

There wasn’t much that Wilbur remembered from when he was alive. And what he did remember was so broken that he couldn’t piece much together.

He wandered the new L’manberg, confused. It felt familiar, but different like everything was slightly off. He thought he knew what had happened here. They had fought for their independence and won. He had been president, in control, important, loved. 

So why was he dead?

He was starting to get lost, both literally and metaphorically. So much so that he almost didn’t notice a familiar face. 

At first, he didn’t recognize the cape and the crown, but when he caught a glimpse of their face it clicked. Techno! he thought. Wilbur wanted to call out to him, to desperately grasp onto something that he knew. But he didn’t.

There was something different about him, too. He was much different than the Techno that Wilbur remembered. Much different from his awkward older brother. 

Brother? Were they brothers? Wilbur couldn’t remember them being related. He knew that he and Techno spent time together as kids, but how did he know him? How did he know anyone?

His thoughts only spiraled even more from there.

“Hello.”

Was someone talking to him?

“I’m sorry?” he said as he turned in the direction of the voice he had heard.

“Hello,” they said again. 

He could see them now. It was a very disheveled looking man, with ram’s horns growing out of his head. And for the first time since his demise, Wilbur was sure of something. Whoever this man was, he was dead too.

“Hello, who are you?” Wilbur asked.

“I’m Schlatt, who are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, feel free to check out any of my others!
> 
> Obviously, I'm not the best writer and write strictly for my own entertainment, so I apologize if I failed to catch some mistakes!


End file.
